An entire generation exists today that has never experienced life without a mobile phone. This generation, sometimes called the “Connected Generation” or “Generation C” is always in touch, even when on the move, on account of the proliferation of smart phones, the internet, tablet computers, laptops, etc. More recently social networks have erupted, with the predominant social network sites having over 800 Million subscribers.
Therefore, some people have become dependent upon immediate access to their social networks, and mobile computing platforms have become more and more prevalent. For example, some teenagers text constantly; sending over 10,000 texts a month. Other people spend more time on their social network pages than they do watching television. These people want to know immediately when something occurs in their social networks or when they receive a text so that they cars respond.
Devices—such as smart watches, connected music players (e.g. iPod Touch and iPod Nano devices), smartphones, tablet computers, and eBook readers—have evolved to address this need. Most are connected directly to the internet via Wi-Fi links or via the 3G or 4G network. Others may use classic Bluetooth® wireless technology to extend mobile phone notifications to a smart watch or some other accessory.
These devices have become smaller and more readily available, featuring many of the features of the mobile phone and placing it directly on the wrist. However, these devices suffer from major drawbacks. They generally require frequent recharging and are typically not waterproof. Thus, users are forced to worry about yet another device that they need to recharge and that they cannot use in the shower or the outdoors.
Bluetooth® Low Energy technology has enabled further development of new devices, such as smart watches, by reducing the power consumed by the radio link and thus enabling the use of coin-cell batteries. These watches typically have rich interfaces and display text on the watch face. Users of these devices frequently complain that they cannot read the text on account of its small size, that the digital display is not very elegant, and that they prefer an analog watch.
As low power wireless technology continues to develop and become more ubiquitous, with native mobile device support tor the technology being offered and with Application Interfaces (APIs) to facilitate the creation of new mobile applications, it further opens the door for innovation whereby ordinary devices may be enhanced through the addition of this low power wireless technology.
The connected device platform is a Bluetooth® Low Energy (BTLE) platform that addresses the user's need to stay connected by extending the user's social network to devices such as analog watches, headsets, backup batteries, or even coffee makers. The connected, device platform also offers extended visibility and control over these devices directly from the mobile device, and enables users to respond to events on their mobile device directly from their connected device.
Because of the low power consumption of the Bluetooth® Low Energy connection, these devices may never require recharging and may enjoy a battery life of up to 1 year or more on a single coin-cell battery.
Furthermore, because of its small size, 10 structures, and specialized firmware that can maximize the microprocessor's computational capability, the connected, device platform may directly drive an analog or digital watch display and manage multiple digital inputs and outputs. Thus the connected device platform may be integrated into a connected analog watch movement.